Saudade de nós dois, a KND Songfic
by brunocantermi48
Summary: Here's a 3/4 KND songfic based on a music of the famed Brazilian Country duo Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano "Saudade de Nós Dois" Enjoy! I hope you Like it!


**KND Songfic** – Saudade de Nós Dois (Missing The Two of Us Very Much)

By brunocantermi48, a 3/4 songfic based on "Saudade de nós dois", by the Brazilian Country Duo zezé Di Camargo & Luciano.

KND is owned by Mr.Warburton and the music "Saudade de Nós dois" is owned by Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano.

Music used on this songfic: Saudade de nós dois, by famous Brazilian Country duo Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano.

Summary: After a terrible fighting with Numbuh 3 over her insistence on bringing him into a rainbow monkey tea party, Numbuh 4, regretted and upset, decides to tell her that he couldn't be her friend anymore, and tells her that she deserves someone better than him.

Numbuh 4 was terribly upset with what happened a few minutes ago, he had just had a terrible fight with a person that he cared the most: Numbuh 3, his best friend, because she insisted to bring him to a rainbow monkey tea party on her room, and angered he said a shouted "NO!!" right on her face and the two fought the worst fight on their friendship's story.

Saddened and sorry for her, he thought about going to her room and try to apologize to her for what he did, but afraid of being lynched by her, he went to his room instead.

In the next morning, after waking up and having breakfast, he went to the main room of the treehouse, where he found Numbuh 3 singing to one of her rainbow monkeys, and decided to try to apologize for what he did to her.

"Numbuh 3." – said him, coming to her side.

"What do you want?" – asked numbuh 3, giving him a sad look.

"Kuki, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." - said numbuh 4, disappointed.

"Numbuh 4, I know that you don't like rainbow monkeys, but that doesn't give you the right of yelling at me like you did yesterday. I just wanted you to have some fun with me because I saw you were bored, and I wanted to be nice to you." – said Numbuh 3 in a so sad tone that made wally look like more foolish than he already was.

"But, Kuki, I couldn't control myself, and when I realized what I was doing, I was already yelling at you. I'm sorry." He said, in an anguished tone.

"Well, Wally, it's OK, I'll forgive you, but I got resented for all what happened. Haven't you ever cared about me? I was only trying to make you happy. That's what friendship is for!" Numbuh three replied, sadly.

After listening to his buddy's last answer, Numbuh 4 closed his eyes and started to think. During this meditation, he remembered all times Numbuh 3 tried to cheer him up, but he always had made her upset, and he realized what was really wrong in all that: himself. After his meditation, he turned to his friend and said:

- "Numbuh 3, I Thought hard on all that, and I finally realized what's wrong on all this story: me!".

- "Wally, that's not true!" – replied her. – I didn't mean you to say a thing like that!" – she said, crying, - "I care really badly about you, I didn't want you to be resented too!".

"Kuki…" - said Numbuh 4, I know how much you Care about me, but I think you deserve someone better than me. Sincerely, I Can't be your friend anymore. I'm not worthy." - was numbuh 4's sad statement.

" Wally, no! Don't do this to me! I Care for you! Don't leave me!" – Shouted numbuh 3, shedding tears.

"Kuki, it hurts to me, but I don't have any options anyway. Now listen" - Said Numbuh 4, sadly:

**Vou te confessar (I'm going to confess you)**

**Está difícil desta vez acreditar (It's hard this time to believe)**

**Dá pra ver, pra perceber em seu olhar (It's easy to see, to realize in your glance)**

**Outra vez promessas soltas pelo ar (again promises flying by mid-air)**

**Eu estou aqui, de peito aberto para enfrentar qualquer loucura (I'm here, ready to fight any madness)**

**Mas já cansei de viajar nas suas juras (But I've got tired from traveling on your wows)**

**E agora eu quero terra firme pra pisar (And now I want soil to step on)**

"But, Wally, what about the happy moments we had? Aren't they enough to make you change your Idea?" sniffled numbuh 3.

**Vai ser assim (It'll be like this)**

**Não vou ficar passando a página da história (I'm not staying here passing the pages of history)**

**Quebrar cabeça, rebuscando a memória (****breaking the head, looking for memories)**

**Sonho antigo que ainda molha meu olhar (An old dream that still wets my glance)**

**E assim eu vou vivendo, te ganhando e te perdendo (and this way I'm living, winning and losing you)**

**Na emoção ainda te amo, na razão to te esquecendo (On emotion, I still love you, on reason I'm forgetting you)**

**E essa dúvida que fere, cada vez aumenta mais (And that hurting doubt, every time it hurts even more)**

**Sou um barco naufragando, sem poder voltar pro cais ( I'm a sinking ship, with no hope of coming back to the shore)**

**E assim eu vou vivendo, sem saber o que fazer (And this way I'm living, without knowing what to do)**

**O que vai dar a minha vida, o que vai ficar depois (What's gonna happen to my life, what's going to remain)**

**Eu preciso te esquecer, mas no fundo estou morrendo de saudade de nós dois (I need to forget you, but in the deep I'm missing the two of us very much).**

Numbuh 3 cried really hard, she couldn't believe in what was happening. She never thought he would be so upset about what happened, and running outside, she saw her friend walking away. With her anguished heart beating really fast, she screamed with all of her lungs' air:

"Wally! No! Please Don't go! Please come back! I love you!"

- "Wally!" – She screamed, falling to her knees, and kneeled down, she buried her face with her hands and cried even harder, while Numbuh 4, already far from the tree house, continued singing:

**Vai ser assim (It'll be like this)**

**Não vou ficar passando a página da história (I'm not staying here passing the pages of history)**

**Quebrar cabeça, rebuscando a memória (Breaking the head, looking for memories)**

**Sonho antigo que ainda molha meu olhar (An old dream that still wets my glance)**

**E assim eu vou vivendo, te ganhando e te perdendo (And this way I'm living, winning and losing you)**

**Na emoção ainda te amo, na razão tô te esquecendo (on emotion, I still love you, on reason I'm forgetting you)**

**E essa dúvida que fere, cada vez aumenta mais (And that hurting doubt, every time it hurts even more)**

**Sou um barco naufragando sem poder voltar pro cais (I'm a sinking ship, with no hope of coming back to the shore)**

**E assim eu vou vivendo, sem saber o que fazer (and this way I'm living, without knowing what to do)**

**O que vai dar minha vida, o que vai ficar depois (what's gonna happen to my life, what's going to remain)**

**Eu preciso te esquecer, mas no fundo estou morrendo de saudade de nós dois (I need to forget you, But in the deep I'm missing the two of us very much).**

To be continued...

I hope you like it! To find out what's going to happen, wait my next songfic "Never far Behind." Bye!


End file.
